1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for use in shutting off a gas valve as a result of a catastrophe and, more particularly to a novel, unidirectional gas valve shutoff tool for shutting off a gas valve, the tool being unusable to open the gas valve.
2. The Prior Art
Millions of homes and businesses are supplied with natural gas or liquified petroleum gas (LPG) service for heating, cooking, and the like. Under ordinary circumstances these fuels are very safe and provide an economical source of heat energy. However, under catastrophic circumstances whether of a local or regional nature, it is an important safety step to be able to quickly and easily terminate the delivery of gas to the particular structure, whether a home or a business. For example, a local catastrophe could be a runaway automobile or truck crashing into the structure. An immediate concern is whether the force of the crash has damaged the gas service lines inside the structure allowing gas to escape. Escaping gas can either catch fire immediately or accumulate in enclosed spaces where its potential for subsequent detonation is extremely dangerous.
Other catastrophes that could seriously compromise the integrity of the gas service inside the structure include fires, earthquakes, tornadoes, wind storms, hurricanes, floods, and the like. Regardless of the origin of the damage to the structure it is of utmost urgency that a responsible person be able to quickly and easily stop gas flow into the structure. However, it is equally important from a safety standpoint that the gas valve should remain in the closed position until the gas lines inside the structure can be inspected by an authorized person.
One commercially available gas shutoff wrench is configured as a box end wrench having a cross-shaped aperture to enable the operator to either close or open the gas valve. However, a wrench having the capability of being used to reopen a gas valve is not a wrench that one should have immediately available adjacent a gas shutoff valve. Specifically, once the gas service has been shut off for whatever reason it should only be turned on again by a qualified service person. This is important since all pilot lights are, by law, designed to close upon the interruption of the gas service and should be relighted only by a qualified service person. Further, it is always important to check for leaks or faulty equipment prior to a resumption of the gas service.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a gas shutoff tool that can be held readily available adjacent the gas shutoff valve. It would be an even further advancement in the art to provide a gas shutoff tool that is fabricated from a nonsparking material such as hard rubber, plastic, brass, aluminum, or the like. More importantly, it would be an even further advancement in the art to provide a gas shutoff tool that is operable only to close a gas valve and has absolutely no other use or function. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.